


Roommates

by Sammanderk2019



Category: Katy Keene (TV), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammanderk2019/pseuds/Sammanderk2019
Summary: Jughead - and eventually K.O. - get an exclusive look into Archie's alone time.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones, K.O. Kelly/Archie Andrews
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter One

Jughead Jones laid his head down, ready to go to sleep. He was lying on his best friend's bedroom floor, a step up from his previous living arrangement: the janitor's closet. His father's drinking had gotten out of hand and he had to get out of there. Archie Andrews, his knight in shining armor, had come in at the eleventh hour and offered him asylum at his house. Jughead was forever grateful.

Jughead was chilling under his blanket, staring at the ceiling and thinking. Suddenly, the light from the hallway streamed into the room. Archie had walked in, dripping wet and just wearing a towel after his shower. Jughead couldn't take his eyes away from the glistening muscles rippling down his best friend's body. Archie had really stated blossoming recently. As Archie pulled off the towel to finish drying himself off, Jughead got an eyeful of Archie's junk. A thick piece of meat, Archie's cock was a beautiful specimen. Easily 7 inches long and thick as a can of soda, Archie's swinging member caused Jughead's mouth to drop open. He had never seen his best friend fully nude, not since they had started puberty anyway. Jughead managed to compose himself before Archie started getting suspicious.

"I see your shower was… eventful" Jughead teased. Archie glanced down and grinned.

"What can I say? Ms. Grundy's hot. I hope you don't mind that I'm like this. I usually sleep naked, but if you really care, I can throw something on."

Jughead protested immediately. He couldn't let this ogling opportunity slip away from him. "Archie, this is your room, your house. Don't change your routine just because I'm here. Besides, we're both dudes and best friends. That box of tissues by your nightstand will get sad if you ignore him."

Archie chuckled. "All right then. If you ever get uncomfortable, let me know."

Jughead mirrored the laugh as he watched Archie's body bounce as he hopped into bed. He was going to be very comfortable indeed.


	2. Chapter Two

Jughead was trying to get to sleep. His head was racing with thoughts, particularly those of the dirty persuasion involving his best friend. He was getting close to drifting off to sleep when he heard his name whispered.

"Jughead?".

Jug froze. It was late. Was Archie OK? If this was important, Jughead wanted to be of help, but if this was like the last time Archie woke him up at 2 AM to ask if ducks were predators, he wasn't interested. He decided to wait it out, see if Archie called his name again.

"Finally."

'Finally.' what? Jughead thought. Was Archie not as OK with Jughead staying here as he said? It was his idea! Jughead did not need charity. He was self-sufficient enough to- Jughead's thought-rant cut off as he heard a tissue being pulled out a box. He could hear Archie moan, skin on skin, and the bed to his left squeak. Archie was jerking off!

On the one hand, Jughead was relieved Archie wasn't getting tired of him being there. One the other, Jughead was getting extremely turned on. He was incredibly frustrated that he couldn't open his eyes to see the masterpiece that he was sure was happening. He could hear Archie moaning softly, trying in vain not to wake his new roommate. Jughead would've given up his beanie to be able to witness this living dream. Just when he thought this couldn't get any hotter, Jughead overheard something he definitely wasn't supposed to.

"Fuck yeah, Juggie".

Archie was thinking of him! This was by far hotter than any porn Jughead had ever seen. If Jughead wasn't hard already, he definitely was now. It got to the point where Jug was wondering how long Archie could go for - his arm had to be killing him – when Archie's moan started getting quicker and more intense. Jughead could swear he heard the cum actually leave Archie's body. He listened to Archie clean himself up, pull the blanket back over himself and pass out. This sleepover just go a lot more interesting.


	3. Chapter Three

Jughead was laying on the floor, thinking about nothing in particular. His life was so full that no one experience took precedence in his thought. He was currently on the topic of graduation when Archie walked in, post-shower. He was a sight to see every night, but tonight was different: tonight, his towel was tenting about 7 inches in front of him. Archie was hard. Jughead was going to have to play this smartly if he wanted to get Archie talking about it without making him uncomfortable. Luckily, Archie wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed – emphasis on tool.

"What, the shower wasn't enough for you?", Jughead quipped. Archie blushed and subconsciously looked down.

"I…couldn't finish. The hot water water cut out too quickly and I couldn't get a good grip". Archie wasn't super comfortable talking about his jerk off habits with another guy, especially not someone who had inhabited his fantasies before, but Jughead was his roommate and his best friend. It was only a big deal if one of them made it a big deal.

Archie dropped the towel and started getting ready for bed, but paused as he sat on his bed.

"Jug?"

Jughead's eyes cut to the naked Adonis sitting a foot away from him. He was trying his hardest not to stare as to not make Archie feel uncomfortable, but now he was openly looking over, Archie's snake still standing in the air.

"Do you mind if I…take care of business in here?"

Jughead couldn't believe what he was hearing His dream was coming true and he didn't even have to work at it. Someone was smiling down on him.

"Of course not. It's your room and we're both guys. Besides, it's not like I haven't seen it before." Jughead wanted to continue with the notion that this was Archie's idea. In his experience, people were much more open to do things they came up with.

Archie let a small grin spread on his face. "OK, as long as you're OK with it". Archie laid back on his bed, grabbed a tissue and got to work. Slowly teasing his cock, he stroked himself from base to tip. He moved so methodically, it was almost like he was performing for an audience. Jughead was entranced.

It had gone on for a few moments – 'it' being Archie's moans filling the room and Jughead laying there steel hard when someone spoke up.

"Juggie, do you think you could start jerking too? I feel kinda awkward being the only one."

Jughead froze. He wasn't sure how to go forward, but he was willing to do anything to make sure Archie felt as comfortable as possible. He reached down as started touching himself slowly, making exaggerated gestures so Archie was sure he was partaking too.

"Come on Jug, you know what I mean". Jughead swallowed hard. He slowly peeled off his blanket and lowered his pajama pants and boxers, revealing his rock hard cock. Standing 5 and a half inches tall with a thick bush of pitch black hair at his base and a large mushroom head, Jughead's cock was nothing to be ashamed of, although it paled in comparison with Archie's pride and joy. Archie leaned over and saw Jughead's dick and grinned in approval. He leaned down to hand Jughead a few tissues and Jug could see Archie's cock gleam with the precum leaking out of his tip.

Jughead quickly got into the act, dirty thoughts filling his head. The room was devoid of all sound barring slick thrusts and sexual teenage moans. The scene was something Jughead was sure was going to fill his waking thoughts for the rest of his days until Archie had another bright idea.


	4. Chapter Four

Jughead and Archie were both jerking off, Jughead laying on the floor with his bottom half exposed and Archie on the bed, completely nude. They were both having their fantasies realized when Archie got a little bold.

"Juggie, would you be interested in…helping each other out? It's totally OK if you say no, only if you want to."

Jughead couldn't help but be amused by Archie's never-ending chivalry. Even stark naked, he was a knight in shining armor. This was an opportunity Jughead couldn't possibly give up. He slowly stood up, a little self-conscious about his body versus Archie's. He sat down on the bed and Archie's could sense his nervousness.

"Don't worry, you look sexy. This is going to be great". Archie reached over and grabbed Jughead's pole. Jughead moaned loudly and melted into Archie's grasp. Archie was quick and fierce while still being careful and tender. Jughead had never felt anything so intense. Despite the pleasure fest he was going through, he never took his eyes off his prize. He stuck out his hand and wrapped his hand around Archie's cock. He could feel his pulse pumping through his dick, almost like he was in sync with Archie's life force. He could see the euphoria spread across Archie's face. Jughead never wanted this moment to end. Archie quickened up his pace, matching his increasing breath. As Archie came, his grip on Jughead's cock got harder than it had ever been. 5 pumps of cum exploded out of Archie's getting on his hair, his shirt and his cock, serving as more lube for Archie's rubbings. Despite cumming, Archie never let up of Jughead's cock. Jughead followed Archie's orgasm soon after, shooting out 3 arcs, landing onto Archie's face, chest and filling in the creases in his abs.

As they came off their highs, Archie looked Jughead up and down and noticed the stains of his shirt.

"Sorry about your shirt, Juggie. Didn't realize how much I had built up."

Jughead smiled and tore it off, leaving his as naked as the beautiful ginger sitting next to him. "It'll come out. For tonight, I'm emulating your nighttime sense of style." He lay down next to Archie, making it clear they were going to be sharing the bed tonight. He settled into Archie's arm, allowing Archie to pull him closer. They fell asleep cuddled with each other, not even bothering to clean themselves off


	5. Chapter Five

It had been years since Jughead and Archie roomed together. F.P. got his act together and the Jones and Cooper families were now living together. Archie was happy to have his alone time back and happier that Jughead's living condition had improved, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't missing the times they had spent together.

These days, Archie was having less and less time to release pent-up stress, a fact that was unfortunate considering the increase of stress in his life. His girlfriend Veronica did her best to keep him satisfied, but he wasn't as into his relationship as he used to be. He was tiring of trying to let her down easy and was considering making a quick break but then she hit him with some news: she commissioned a boxing match with another Naval Academy applicant to impress the Commandant and increase his odds of getting accepted. His opponent would be K.O. Kelly, her friend Katy's boyfriend. K.O. would also be staying with him while in town.

Archie and Veronica met K.O. at Pop's and Archie had to admit he was a little intimidated. K.O. was at least two inches taller and 50 pounds heavier than he was. In addition, he was slightly turned on. K.O. was incredibly attractive. As if the match itself wasn't going to be difficult enough.

The fight was a tough one. Archie had his ass handed to him but didn't go down easy. K.O. was pretty beat up too. They met up after the match and congratulated each other on a fight well fought. Archie slank off to the shower o relax and wash away the defeat.

Standing under the water and going over his mistakes did well for Archie's aches, but not so much for his mood. He was too sore to even enjoy how hot K.O. looked in his shorts. Just the memory got Archie lifted a bit, but he tried to just enjoy it for what it was instead of going anywhere with it. He continued to let the water cascade down his body when he was startled by a sound: another faucet turning on behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Archie turned around and saw K.O.'s naked back standing under the water. He started lathering up his hands and ran them through his hair. Archie couldn't help but ogle at his tight ass. Archie's mouth watered a bit, but quickly turned back around, determined not to get caught leering. He must've made more noise than he intended, as K.O. noticed and started a conversation.

"Hey", K.O. started, "Didn't realize you'd be in here. Hope you don't mind".

Archie froze. He turned his neck as slowly as he could, trying his best not to look too eager.

"Not at all. Good match out there."

K.O. crossed over to the shower head next to Archie's.

"Sorry, couldn't hear you very well from over there. You too, though."

Archie could feel his face turning red. He couldn't help but peer over and see what was swinging between K.O.'s legs. His jaw dropped. K.O. had the thickest cock he'd ever seen. It was maybe an inch shorter than Archie's but easily 4 inches wider with a giant head. He couldn't believe it hadn't ripped through his boxing shorts. He could feel himself boning up.

K.O. couldn't help but notice Archie's erection.

"Oh, feel free to take care of that if you want. I don't mind."

Archie got even redder.

"No, no, I'll just do that when I get home… with you… not with you-with you, but like, because you'll be there too – not in the room necessarily, but-", Archie rambled, trying to let his brain catch up with his mouth.

K.O. chuckled. "No worries, every guy does it. Nothing to be embarrassed about. In fact, I was going to wait until I got home to do it too."

Archie almost choked, caught up with the idea of K.O. masturbating in his room, on his floor, two feet away from him. K.O. shut off the shower, wrapped a towel around himself and patted Archie on the shoulder.

"See you in the car, firecrotch."


	7. Chapter Seven

Archie was lying in bed, trying not to obsess over the fact that an incredibly attractive guy was going to be rooming with him. His dick beat out his mind. He shucked his pants down, grabbed a tissue out of the box in his nightstand and got to work. He knew he wasn't going to last long and was getting close when his door opened. It was K.O.

Archie immediately covered up and started apologizing and making excuses. K.O. put his hand up and cut him off.

"Hey, don't stop on my account. I could go for a tug myself". K.O. undid his pants and pulled them off, rubbing himself through his boxer-briefs, getting himself started. Archie stared as a wet spot appeared on the front of K.O.'s boxers, right where Archie could surmise his tip to be.

"You're ok with doing this while I'm in the room? You aren't afraid that'll appear a bit…" Archie was afraid to finish the thought, not wanting to give off the wrong impression.

"Gay?" K.O. finished. "I don't really like to label things like that. I like to enjoy myself, regardless of who else is in the room or joining in."

"Joining in?" Archie asked. "You've done things with other guys?"

K.O. smirked. "Hell yeah. Who else to know what a guy likes than another guy? Hey, would you mind passing a tissue? I don't want to make a mess on your carpet." K.O. removed his boxers and started rubbing.

Archie smiled coyly. "Why don't you come get it yourself?"

K.O. raised an eyebrow. He raised, letting his hard cock sway between his legs. He crossed over, giving Archie an eyeful of the drop of precum sitting on his tip. Archie removed his blanket, freeing his boner and continued jerking. K.O. started heading back to his spot on the floor and paused. He turned back to Archie and bent down, grabbing Archie's hard cock. Archie gasped and moaned quietly, enjoying the smooth grasp of the boxer's hand. K.O. didn't stop there, bending down further to take Archie in his mouth. Archie's eyes rolled back in disbelief of his luck. The girlfriend he was uninterested in had arranged for his new pleasure. K.O. pulled off of Archie and got close to his face. Archie could smell his own cock on K.O.'s breath as he leaned in to whisper.

"Do you have any lube?"


	8. Chapter Eight

Archie paused, wondering how far K.O. was willing to go with this. They had been moving awfully fast, jumping from jerking off together to proposed anal. Archie wasn't sure he wanted to go this far, especially if he'd be on bottom, something he'd never done before. K.O. read Archie's mood as if his thoughts were written on his face.

"Hey, we can slow down", K.O. assured. "IF you're uncomfortable, that's fine". Archie swallowed. He wanted this, wanted him. He decided to take a more forward approach and be a little risky with his bravado.

"Oh, we're doing this", Archie almost growled. K.O. smirked. "Turn over."

"Yes, sir." K.O. smirked. He flipped on to his stomach and spread his legs. Archie grabbed him by the waist and lifted, bringing the visiting boxer to his knees. Archie grabbed the bottle of lube from within his nightstand and generously applied it to his finger and K.O.'s asshole. He plunged one finger in, surprised at how warm it was. K.O.'s moan encouraged him to continue while at the same time question how pleasurable it could really be. Archie added a second finger and a third, moving them around, widening K.O.'s entrance for his cock. Archie removed his fingers, causing K.O. to whine a little, and lined his dick up to K.O.'s entrance. He plunged in headfirst, taking little care to make sure K.O. was comfortable. K.O. roared, frightening Archie. Archie could feel K.O. tighten and started to pull out, spewing apologies, when he feel K.O.'s hands on his hips.

"Don't. You. Dare."

Archie relaxed and reentered K.O., slowly and methodically. The tightness consumed Archie, all other feeling leaving his body. The only thing that mattered was them, right then and there, one dick in one ass, rhythmically sawing to the beat of their hearts. Archie was getting lost in the moment, temporarily forgetting his match, his girlfriend, his past and his future. All he could think about was the sexy man he was fucking. K.O.'s moans were music to Archie's ears. Archie could feel himself getting close and tried to warn K.O.

"I don't care if you cum in me, but whatever you do, don't pull out until I'm done."

Archie felt his breath quicken as he neared his climax. At this point, K.O. was dictating the rhythm more than Archie was. Archie felt his ejaculation building and building until he exploded into K.O.'s ass, three intense pumps followed by two milder ones. He heeded K.O.'s words and stayed inserted within K.O., feeling his cum swirl around his cockhead. K.O.'s breathing got shallower and Archie knew it wouldn't be long. Despite his recent climax, Archie got hard knowing K.O. was near, which only renewed K.O.'s vigor. He groaned loud enough for the block to hear as he came, leaving streaks all over Archie's bedsheets culminating in a puddle beneath him. He caught his breath and patted Archie behind him, letting know it was time to exit. Archie pulled out and the two lied together, not so much on top of one another, but with some overlap. K.O. looked up at Archie.

"So, how was it?"

Archie grinned and responded. "Pretty fucking awesome. Maybe next time, I'll be on bottom."

K.O. smirked. "Oh, so there'll be a next time?"


	9. Chapter Nine

Archie couldn't stop thinking about K.O., a fact which was all the more difficult considering they were rooming together. He found himself getting distracted at school, looking forward to getting home, wondering what they'd do, and being disappointed when K.O. had other plans. He was falling hard, which was something he couldn't afford to do. He had to end this before one of them – namely himself - got hurt. He decided it had to be then and now, so he texted K.O. to meet him in their room in an hour. K.O. sent a thumbs up emoji and Archie steeled himself for what had to happen.

Archie was going over his speech as he drove home, practicing how he was going to let K.O. down easy. He walked through the front door and headed to his room, figuring he had some time before K.O. got there to really get this right. He walked in and his draw dropped. K.O. was laying there completely naked, wearing only the world's biggest grin.

"I'm leaving tonight, but I couldn't go without giving you a goodbye present." K.O. crossed over and started kissing Archie, undressing him along the way. Archie moaned into the kiss, his preplanned idea going out the window. K.O. finished undressing him and lifted him, carrying him over to the bed. Archie could feel K.O.'s dick poking his ass as they walked. K.O. stopped kissing him and looked into his eyes.

"Ready to be fucked, firecrotch?"

Archie had been prepping himself for this, widening himself with his fingers and a dildo he borrowed from Kevin, but this was the real deal. He knew this had to be special, especially considering this may be the last time they ever had sex. He nodded but held up a finger so K.O. would wait. Archie was presently sitting on K.O.'s chest and leaned down and started sucking his neck, leaving deep purple marks accompanied by K.O.'s moans. He kissed down to his belly button, through his untamed pubic hair, down his shaft and landing on his tip, sucking on just the knob, making K.O. go wild. Archie opened wide, taking K.O. entirely in his mouth. He was afraid his jaw might get tired from the enormity of K.O.'s cock, but the practice paid off. Archie could taste the precum forming at K.O.'s tip and knew it was time for the main event. Archie climbed back up and lowered himself on to K.O.'s cock, feeling himself penetrated by another person for the first time. K.O. fought himself not to grab Archie's thighs and start jackhammering, but he knew he had to go at Archie's pace. Archie hissed as he slid down K.O.'s pole, but his pain turned to pleasure the second he felt K.O. knock into something Archie knew had to be the prostate. Archie had never felt pleasure like this in his life and moaned at a frequency K.O. had never heard. That's how K.O. knew it was go time.

He steadied the redhead riding him with both hands and started fucking upwards, causing Archie to lift with ecstasy. Archie leaned forward and moaned, the intensity too much for him. Once he saw that Archie was balancing himself, K.O. released one hand and moved it to the snake in between Archie's legs, jerking him off as to give him pleasure from both sides at once. Archie's groans got even louder and K.O. felt his hand get slick from Archie's precum, precum which was quickly forming a puddle between K.O.'s abs. Archie leaked like a faucet. Judging by the look on his face and the speed of his breathing, K.O. knew Archie wasn't going to last much longer. He quickened his pace both with the fucking and the jerking and Archie exploded, send cum flying into K.O.'s hair, face, chest, and open mouth. Archie collapsed, but quickly realized the fun wasn't over yet as K.O. continued to thrust into Archie, again and again and again until K.O. came, filling Archie with two days' worth of pent-up orgasm. Archie lay in K.O.'s arms, not ready for his ass to be void of K.O.'s cock just yet.

"I'm happy you came into my life", Archie said sincerely.

K.O. bent down and kissed the top of Archie's head.

"My pleasure."


End file.
